Yummy Chocolates
by Tafyapyap
Summary: I know it's a bit early before Valentines Day, but who cares, am I right? Anyways, it's Valentines Day and Latios plans to spend it with his crush, Mew-chan. However, he has to deal with his obviously jealous sister first, and in the best way possible! A Valentines Day fic. M for incest.


**Yummy Chocolate**

**Is there any better combination than chocolates and incest? Well, probably there is. :p DAH, whateva, get out YOUR box of chocolate and eat it while enjoying this story!**

* * *

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, BIG BROTHER! :D" "G-Guueek! 0_o" Latias screamed in his ear as he came into the room. It was indeed Valentines day and one of Latias's most favorite holidays, because it's a holiday where you mainly eat. She happily gorging on chocolate before, getting chocolates on many different parts of her body, especially her mouth. Latios sighed. "Sheesh. You look like a mess. Go and clean up yourself." She shook her head. "Nnnnope! I don't feel like it!" "Oh, come one! Mew-chan's gonna be over here and I don't want her to see you-" Latias's face instantly turned into one of a jealous-angry kind. See, Mew-chan, a shiny female, is Latios's love interest. Also, that, was the thing Latias was angry about; she wanted her brother for herself. She wanted to be the only one he loves, even though the love he has for her is not of romantic feelings. Latios, regardless of her behavior, will always love her more than he could ever love Mew, but that never was a care in Latias's mind.

Latias swallowed up the last pieces of her chocolate, which coated the entire inside of her mouth completely. "Mmm! Woah!" She ate so much that she had a bit of trouble staying afloat. Latios shook his head and went over to her. "Look, if you're not going to wash up, then I'll just have to do it myself." He said, lapping up the chocolate stains on her claws. "Geh hee hee! That tickles~!" He rolled his eyes. "Keep doing that! Get ALL of my body!" "You can't be serious, can you?" "Nope! It's the only way you're going to get me clean. Unless, you WANT your precious little Mew to see me like this?" "!" He was going to protest, but he decided it's not worth it. "...Fine. You treacherous, little demon."

"Ah~!" She first pointed to her mouth, pointing to her chocolate-covered tongue. "Ahhgh..." He groaned and bringing his sister closer, pressing his clean, white lips to her dark chocolate ones. "Mmph!" He could taste the chocolate when he smacks his lips against hers. He honestly liked the taste of it, strangely. She opened her mouth and her sweet-filled breath hit his nose. He bit her tongue and sucked on it. "Ah..Hah.." Latias moaned softly and clenched his shoulders tighter. He put a little more force into it, making her sounds come out louder. Her tongue was aching, but she didn't care; she liked it. Giving her tongue a rest, he then explored the inside of her mouth. The chocolate inside of it tasted delicious and the mixture of her saliva with it made it even tastier. Drool drenched their mouths, dripping down their bodies. Latias moaned pleasurably in the kiss, leaking from her parts.

Finally, Latios pulled out of the kiss from her. Both were panting hardly. Latias still had her mouth open, as if she didn't want him to stop. She was completely wet from below, wanting her brother's tongue on her more. He floated down until his head was to her chest. "There's still a bit more." He said in a low, seductive like voice which made his little sister even more excited than she already was. He placed his tongue on the spot and lapped up the chocolate. "Mmm. Harder, Big Brother...suck harder." So he did, making a louder and more forceful suckling noise on her noise, emitting a nice shriek from her. "Mmm, ahh..." She gently rubbed his head, flicking his ears and while stroking the back of his neck with her other hand. The Dragon type did the same for the other stained parts of his little Pokemon sister's body, she enjoying it the more he did it.

Her whole body was clean now. Though, there was still one spot that his tongue didn't place on her that she desperately wanted it; her soaking spot. Latios's face was a deep red and his mouth and tongue a bit sore from doing all that. He couldn't believe how much he himself was getting excited from unintentionally pleasuring his little sister. He knows incest is wrong and especially since his little sister is very young for such things, but he was too horny himself to care; Just as much as his sister wanted to be pleased from him, he just as much wanted to please her.

He surprised Latias by suddenly floating behind her and hugging her. "Latias..." He breathed in her ear in a uncharacteristic low, but very sexy voice. He slid one arm down to where her vagina was desperately waiting to be played with by his mouth and claws. Being big enough, he was able to bring his head down to her bottom, making her lean her body back a bit by holding her chest down with his free hand. It took only a little touch of her body with his claw to make her jump. He was thrown back at how wet she was, but it made him much more turned on than he already was. He multi-tasked, rubbing the outer surface with his claws whilst licking the inside with her tongue. "Haah, Big Brother~!" She yelled, desperately trying to move her body form the intense pleasure she was feeling even though he kept her locked in place. He enjoyed lapping up the delicious juices flowing from out of her while poking her clit. She panted heavily, her time until climaxing slowly building up. Then he switched; his tongue rubbing her outside while his claws work theirselves in her inside. "Y-Your claws..." Her white face became a deeper red then before and her eyes were becoming watery.

His neck hurting, he brought his head back up temporarily, but made it easier to work his fingers inside of her more. "Ahh, ahh..!" His pointy claws inside of her made a loud, squishy sound that filled the room, followed by her lust-filled moans and his soft panting. He used the arm that was locking her in place to grope her body. "Hah..." She willingly let him, staring into his deep, red eyes that were filled with lust. "A-ahh!" She climaxed, staining her brother's claws with white liquids. He brought his cum-covered claws to her mouth. "Hah.." She willingly opened it, licking down the taste of cum from her own body. He then brought it to his mouth, seductively licking it. "Mmm, little sister's cum~."

Latios the whole time had a pulsing erection that was ignored. Latias saw, and then looked back up to him. "Is...Is Big Brother going to put his big cock inside of me?" She asked looking up at him, her eyes showing very much that he would say "yes." Latios answered her instantly, planting a kiss on her forehead. He put his cock inside of her and took no time in thrusting in and out of her roughly. "Ahhh, Big Brother! D-Do it harder, please!" He grabbed her sides and liked she asked, jammed his dick inside of her harder. "Haah! Haah!" She clenched her brother's arms tightly and pounded her body down on him, taking in more inside of her. "Haah! Ahhh! This feels so good! Please fuck your little sister more and more!" Her moans and screams became louder and more verbal, which was pleasing to Latios's ears. "Sis..." He pulled her into another kiss. His tongue curled around hers with his low pants echoing in her mouth. He smacked his lips against hers, loving the wet, slapping-like sound it would make when he did that.

He reluctantly pulled out from the long, wet kiss and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna cum inside of you, sis." Latias nodded. "P-Please do. I want my Big Brother's hot sperm inside of me..." He gripped her very tightly and grunted before shooting his white liquids inside of her. "Ah...Big Brother's cumming inside of me~..." She sighed, throwing her head up. "Hah..Hah..." She looked up to her brother. "I love you, Big Brother..." She said before going to sleep, due to all the energy her tiny body used. Latios smiled and picked her up, floating her over to her bed. "I love you too, little sis. More than Mew, more than anything."

***Ding Dong* **"And speak of the Giratina, look who it is!" And before he left to get the door, he slipped a secret box of chocolate he made under her pillow. "Happy Valentines Day, Lati." He whispered in her ear, giving her a deep, quick kiss before leaving to get the door.

* * *

**D'aww! Now didn't that make your hearts flutter and your boners rise? (LOLZ, I'm just kidding!) But anyways, Happy Valentines Day! Hope you all get some nice chocolate!**


End file.
